ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: A Special Event
(The movie resumes as the logo forms. A database opens up and shows zombies falling on different obstacles, except the Sonic Swing and the Warped Wall.) * Versad: (voiceover) Welcome back to the Great Northwest. It's time for a look at today's Ninja Killer. Every tournament has a few new wrinkles, but, today, the toughest obstacle was a classic - The Rolling Log. This old favourite has been knocking down criminals since the early days. (The scene skips to King Street Station where we see Percy, James, Emily and Gordon all lining up. Kelpa, Hanso, Dylar and Ardhu were at the station and are addressing the kids to them. The little kids are facing the girls.) * Kelpa: Hello and welcome to King Street Station. My name is Kelpa. This is Ardhu and Hanso and we're teenager warriors from Raven's quest. I am so happy to be here today, are you? * Kids: Yeah! * Hanso: You are fantastic! Well, I don't know if you've heard the exciting news, but the four engines here have been asked to deliver some special cargo to a very special celebration. * Emily: (gasps) Did someone say "celebration"? * Gordon: Yes, I believe that's what I just heard. * James: A celebration sounds splendid! * Percy: It sure does. Is it in the Seattle Airport? * Dylar: No, Percy. It isn't. * Percy: It's not. Well, where is it? * Dylar: It's actually far away from the Airport in the most recognizable monument here - The Tacoma Dome. * Gordon: Ah, yes. The Tacoma Dome. That's one of the most famous buildings in this metro city. * Merida: That's right, Gordon. The Tacoma Dome is in fact the most recognizable structure in Seattle. * James: How splendid. * Emily: Oh, I just love celebrations. What are we celebrating? * Hanso: Well... * Gordon: The railway, perhaps? * Emily: Ooh. A birthday? * Percy: Teamwork? * James: My shiny red paintwork? (whistles) * Ardhu: Well, those are all great guesses, but we're actually celebrating one of my favourite things... food! * Kelpa: (gasps as she sees Lenat) * Lenat: Did someone say "food"? (chuckles) * Altogether: Lenat! * Lenat: Hello, My Really Useful Crew! It's so nice to see you today. * Kelpa: Hi, Aquaman (Lenat). It's great to see you. I'm sure you've heard of our exciting adventure we are planning in the city of Seattle! * Lenat: Ah, yes. The food festival. Exciting, indeed. And with teamwork, I'm certain this will be the best festival Seattle has ever seen. Nothing is more important to me than those engines being Really Useful. * James: How wonderful, sir. Do you know where Thomas is? He needs to hear about our adventure. * Hanso: Lenat and I have already told him. He's very busy preparing for the event, so he left a lot of preparations to our Really Useful Crew. * Emily: I can't wait. It's going to be a great night on the rails. (The song "I Gotta Feeling" plays as the kids and the warriors sing and dance.) * Lenat: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. * That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. * A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. * That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. * A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. * That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. * A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. * That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. * Tonight's the night, let's live it up. I got my money, let's spend it up. * Go out and smash it like Oh My God. Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off. * I know that we'll have a ball. If we get down and go out and just lose it all. * I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go. Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control. * Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov. Look at her dancing, just take it off. * Let's paint the town. We'll shut it down. Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again. * Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it. And do it and do it, let's live it up. * And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it. Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it. * Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. * That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. * A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. * That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. * Tonight's the night. Let's live it up. I got my money. Let's spend it up. * Go out and smash it. ('''Hanso:' Smash it!)'' Like oh my God! * Jump off that sofa! Let's get, get off! * Fill up my cup, ('''Ardhu:' Drink.)'' Mazel Tov. Look at her dancing. Just take it off. * Let's paint the town. We'll shut it down. Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again. * Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it. And do it and do it, let's live it up. * And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it. Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it. * Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock. (Rock rock rock rock rock.) * Easy come, easy go, now we on top. (Top top top top top.) * Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop. (Stop stop stop stop stop.) * Round and round, up and down, around the clock. (Rock rock rock rock rock.) * Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday. * Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say. Party every day, p-p-p-party every day. * And I'm feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. * That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. * A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. * That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. Woohoo! (The song ends. The kids sit on the benches.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Sleepless In Seattle